labelthegardenfandomcom-20200215-history
Nagasawa Wakana
|birthplace = Iwate, Japan |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2008 - 2014 2017 - 2018 |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2010-2011) Nippon Columbia (2017-2018) |labels = UP-FRONT WORKS (2010-2011) Label The Garden (2017-2018) |acts = SeeDream, Hello Pro Kenshuusei |group = SeeDream |joined = April 22, 2017 |generation = 3rd |days = 1 Year, 0 Months, 6 Days |bloodtype = A |height = 162cm |Zodiac = Scorpio |left = April 28, 2018}} Nagasawa Wakana '(長澤 和奏) is a former singer signed under Label The Garden. She was introduced as a 3rd generation SeeDream member on April 22, 2017. She is a former sub-leader of seeDream Biography Early Life Nagasawa was born in 1996 in Iwate, Japan, to parents whose names are undisclosed. 2010 Nagasawa joined Hello Pro Egg a training program under Hello! Project. 2011 Nagasawa auditioned to be apart of S/mileage's 2nd generation but failed. She then withdrew from Hello Pro Egg and Hello! Project. 2012 Nagasawa was announced to be joining the group Sakura Girls under the Label Office Zan. 2015 Nagasawa participated in the Columbia Idol Audition 2015 in hopes to join the newly made Nippon Columbia idol label Label The Garden. She failed however her sister Nagasawa Yoshiho passed. 2017 On April 22, during the LTG Matsuri, Nagasawa was introduced as a 3rd generation member of SeeDream along with her younger sister Nagasawa Nanako."【LTG 新メンバー加入！】" (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2017-04-22 On September 15, Nagasawa was announced as the sub-leader of seeDream. On November 18, Nagasawa will celebrate her 21st birthday at a live event titled ''Seven Seeds Vol.21～Nagasawa Wakana Birthday Party～.https://twitter.com/LabelTheGarden/status/931483123669393408 (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2017-11-17. 2018 On March 4, Nagasawa, and her younger sister, Nagasawa Nanako announced that they would be withdrawing from activities. They left seeDream and Label The Garden with there last performance being Seven Seeds Vol.33 ～Nagasawa Wakana & Nagasawa Nanako Farewell Party～ on April 28."＜お知らせ＞" (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2018-03-04. Personal Life Family= She is the older sister of Nagasawa Yoshiho and Nagasawa Nanako. |-|Friendships= *Nagasawa Nanako:' She is really close with her younger sister and fellow seeDream member Nagasawa Nanako. *'Asahina Ruu:' She is close friends with Shine Fine Movement member Asahina Ruu. |-|Name meaning= Nagasawa's given name, "Wakana," means harmony (和; wa) combined with play music (奏; Kana). Profile Stats= * '''Name: '''Nagasawa Wakana (長澤 和奏) * '''Birthdate: ' * Birthplace: '''Iwate, Japan * '''Blood Type: A * Zodiac Sign: Scorpio * Height: 162cm * Label The Garden Status: ''' ** 2017.04.22 SeeDream Member ** 2018.04.28 Left * '''LTG Groups: ** SeeDream (2017-2018) * Other Groups: ** Hello Pro Egg (2010 - 2011) |-|Q&A= *'Learning Language:'' Thai *'Hobbies:' Watching anime, reading manga, baking, cooking, suspense. *'Special Skill:' remembers serifs quickly, can tell the criminal immediately with suspense. *'Favorite Color:' Pink, black, white *'Favorite Word:' "Arigatou" (Thank You) *'Favorite Animal:' Dog, Cat, Rabbit *'Favorite Manga:' Bleach, Youko x Boku, Gintama, Hiyokoi, Fullmetal Alchemist *'Favorite Food:' Macaroons, Wagashi, Oyakodon *'Least Favorite Food:' Spicy Foods, Raw vegetables *'Favorite Music Genres:' Jpop, Rock, Visual Kei *'Favorite Bands:' SuG, ViViD, Golden Bomber, Sid, DIAURA. Works TV * 2017.11.04 Bara Uri See Also * Gallery:Nagasawa Wakana Honorary Titles External Links *Twitter *Official Instagram *Cheerz Category:Nagasawa Wakana Category:3rd Generation SeeDream Member Category:2017 Additions Category:1996 Births Category:November Births Category:Scorpio Category:Blood Type A Category:Leaders Category:SeeDream Formers Category:2018 Departures